Lorians and Demigods and Parents, oh my!
by Iris' daughter
Summary: WARNING: DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU HAVE READ DRUNKEN MADMAN WITH A BAT AND DOE GAINING AN IDENTITY. Drunken madman with a bat was a prequel to this story. So was Doe Gaining an Identity. (Hence, my previous WARNING.) Cassandra, the daughter of Percy and Annabeth, meets David, son of Four and Six. And you know how I am about romance.
1. Career Day

WARNING: DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU HAVE READ DRUNKEN MADMAN WITH A BAT AND DOE GAINING AN IDENTITY.

Drunken madman with a bat was a prequel to this story. So was Doe Gaining an Identity. (Hence, my previous WARNING.) It's a crossover between Lorien Legaicies and the Percy Jackson series. In case any of you hadn't figured that out yet.

Cassandra, the daughter of Percy and Annabeth, meets David, the son of Number Four. And you know how I am about romance stuff.

Cassie

"Cassandra! Hurry up, you'll be late for school!" Annabeth yelled for her daughter.

Cassie felt like saying back, "That's my objective! Don't you understand I don't want to go to school?"

She just shrugged on her backpack and walked out the door of her bedroom. Being sixteen years old made her **not** want to go to school. When she appeared in the living room, she saw her father seated on the couch reading the newspaper. Cassie wondered why he would always write on the articles themselves. This time he barely looked up at his daughter which made her feel bad. She liked it when her dad payed attention to her. When he did, he was really cool and funny.

"Good morning, Daddy," Cassie said loud enough so that her mom could hear it too.

"Good morning sweetheart. Going to school?"

"Yup. Got that test in Greek mythology today."

Her father perked up immediately. "Yeah? And did you study?"

Cassie nodded and turned and walked away. She quietly hugged her mom and sat at the dining table next to her little brother. He was five, eleven years younger than Cassie. She couldn't help but laugh at his little Lego structures. Every day, he came to the table and built something different. And in case someone couldn't understand what he made, he drew it on a piece of paper. Today it was something odd, like a dragon with a dozen heads. Cassie recognized it immediately.

"Morning, Timmy. How do you know what a Hydra looks like?"

"A dream! It was scary. It looked like it was going to eat a pine tree. And the pine tree had something golden on it too. And there were people all around and they were shooting arrows at it, and then there was a man riding a horse, and they were attacking the dragon."

They both turned toward their parents, suddenly standing right next to them. Cassie stumbled back into the wall and so did Timmy.

"Tell us about your dream, Timmy."

He looked at Cassie, then their mother, then their father and began to tell them in detail his dream. Cassie looked at her parents faces and was scared to know what they thought of Timmy's dream.

"Percy, we have to go. If his dream is real, then the camp is in trouble."

"I don't know Annabeth. We can't just leave. The kids."

Their parents looked at Cassie and Timmy. Then at the same time, Annabeth and Percy said, "The prophecy."

"What's going on? Mom? Dad?" Cassie started to get scared at her parents horrified expressions.

"Outside. Get in the car. Everyone." Her father spoke with seriousness and fear. Cassie had never heard the voice come out of her father.

"Percy, remember what Ap—"

"Annabeth, Camp Half-blood might be in trouble. Timmy saw things in his dream. We can't keep it a secret anymore."

Cassie's mom seemed to understand and pulled a small duffel bag and a dark blue backpack from the closet. Her dad took Timmy's hand and rushed outside.

"Mom," Cassie said, "you have to tell me what's going on."

"You'll understand later. I promise." Her mother gently pushed a strand of hair out of Cassie's eyes. The car honked outside and Cassie's dad walked into the house. He saw them and ordered them to get into the car.

"Gods, he's impatient," muttered Annabeth. She began to walk out the door, holding Cassie by the wrist.

"Mom, later isn't good enough. I think I'm old enough to handle something like this."

"Alright. Get in the car." Annabeth pointed to the back seat and Cassie obliged. She nodded numbly and sat next to Timmy, who was already strapped in. He didn't use a booster seat or anything.

"Hey, Cass? Where are we going?" Timmy was about as innocent as a newborn panda.

"I don't know, doofus. But I don't think I'm going to take that Greek mythology test today."

"You mean, … no school?" Timmy looked at Cassie with big, gray eyes. His hair was a complexion between blonde and black, a strange color. It seemed he felt this would be a long trip because he brought a backpack he brought on road trips. That backpack contained everything ranging from Legos to ham and cheese sandwiches. He even had a pocket knife, even though five-year-olds shouldn't be handling sharp blades.

"I don't think so, kiddo." Cassie looked down at her own luggage: her school supplies, a mirror with a few selections of makeup, her lunch, previously made by her mother, and her Greek mythology text book, all neatly packed in her backpack. Cassie was kind of a neat freak. She looked in the side pockets and found a kind of gummy square. How did that get there, she wondered. What is it? Is it edible? She was about to test the taste and malleability when the front door opened.

Her parents had a few duffel bags and both wore a backpack. Her father expertly held a long blade in his hand. When they got in the car, Cassie dared to ask her father a question.

"Dad, is that a—" Cassie was interrupted by her mother.

"We're going to have such a great time! We'll see uncle Tyson and aunt Ella!" She spoke with fake enthusiasm.

"Annabeth," Percy chided.

"_Them?_ They were so weird." Uncle Tyson and aunt Ella worked at some kind of camp. Aunt Ella never seemed to look uncle Tyson in the eye.

"That's not very nice, Cassandra." Annabeth looked nervously at Percy, who was stumbling with his sword.

"Dad?"

"Just a minute sweetheart," he said, frustrated.

Suddenly, the blade shrunk to a capped pen. Cassie looked at her mother and noticed she also had a blade. It was a little longer than a knife and it was very shiny. Timmy had pointed it out to Cassie since all little kids were attracted to shiny objects.

"So … we're going to camp. Whoop-dee-doo."

"Well, don't say it like that. You'll meet Jason and Piper, Leo, … "

"Weren't those your colleagues? What is this, a high school reunion?" Cassie couldn't help being sarcastic. She had no idea what was going on.

Her parents didn't answer and her dad just drove on. After about half an hour, Timmy fell asleep. Cassie looked out the window, trying to recognize where they were. They were driving on Long Island.

"How much longer?" Cassie's sarcastic mood disappeared about ten minutes ago. Now she was in her _annoying and impatient_ mood.

"We're very close," her dad answered.

Cassie saw woods all around them and the car stopped. Percy announced they had arrived and Cassie was about to ask why they were in the middle of nowhere when her mother suddenly gasped.

"Everybody out!"

Percy saw what Annabeth saw and dove out of the car. Cassie followed and helped a sleeping Timmy out of the car. As soon as her feet touched the road, a flaming couch crashed into the car. She was blown aside and landed on her back to save Timmy. He woke up and started crying, seeing what had happened.

"Cassie! Cassie!"

Lying still on the ground, she hadn't realized how badly she was hurt. She moved her arm and yelled out in pain. Her parents rushed to her and inspected Cassie.

"She's burnt badly. We have to get her to the infirmary."

"No. I'm okay." Cassie tried to get up, but her body ached so much, she fell back on the ground.

"You're not okay. Percy, we have to get her to the infirmary. Why did Leo have to set another couch on fire?"

Cassie's dad carefully picked her up and carried her up the hill. As they ran up the hill, Cassie spoke to her dad softly; she felt herself losing consciousness.

"Dad, I … " Cassie tried to shake her head to wake up. It just made her hurt more.

"Just hold on a little longer. You're doing great, Cassandra." He looked very concerned and constantly looked down at his daughter.

"Dad, I'm no doctor, but I think it's not a good thing for me to pass out. And I feel … "

"Cassie! Just hold on. We're almost there. Move out of the way! Take her to the infirmary! And tell Chiron Percy Jackson is here."

"P-Percy Jackson?"

"Like, _the_ Percy Jackson?"

"Just go! And hurry!"

Cassie looked at the people carrying her. They were a couple of guys in battle armor. They started getting blurry and she grabbed one of the guys' arm. It was excruciatingly painful and he looked down surprised.

"Hey, she's going to pass out! Hurry!"

Cassie felt her body go limp as they set her on a cot. She could feel hands touch her open wounds. She screamed in pain and just about passed out. Someone inserted a needle in her arm and she passed out immediately.

"Cass? Are you awake?"

"Timmy, let her rest. She'll wake up when she wakes up."

"Okay. … … … … Cass? You awake yet?"

"Timmy what did I tell you? Percy!"

"Timmy, listen to your mother."

"'Kay."

Cassie opened her eyes and saw Timmy next to her cot. Her mother was looking at something outside. Her dad was standing next to someone in a wheelchair. Both of their expressions were grim.

"Cassie! You're awake!"

Timmy just about threw himself on Cassie. Annabeth peeled him off her when she saw Cassie's face. Cassie did her best to not scream. She yelped and her muscles tightened.

She felt light headed and was hot. Cassie's mom came closer and looked at her. Her eyes looked tired and her hair was in a ponytail. She never wore her hair like that. She said it was too juvenile.

"How do you feel?"

"Like a million bucks. You?"

Cassie's mom laughed and so did she. Both of them turned to see a bunch of guys flooding into the infirmary. They all looked extremely excited. Cassie's eyes widened as they all surrounded her cot.

"Are you really Percy Jackson's daughter? Wow! That is so cool! And you're his son? Wow! This is such an honor! Will you sign my helmet? Go out with me?"

As soon as Cassie's parents heard the part about going out, they stood and everyone got quiet. Her dad was the first one who spoke.

"If I catch any one of you idiots even _looking_ at my daughter, you're going to find yourself meeting Hades himself."

Cassie couldn't believe what her dad was saying. And why is meeting me such an honor? I'm a nobody. But everybody seemed to obey her father and averted their eyes from Cassie.

"Now, I want all of you scum to march out of here and go to the dining pavilion. I'm sure Chiron has been expecting you for a while."

The infirmary was emptied out before Cassie could say Olympus. Her dad sat down with smoke coming out of his ears. Cassie couldn't help laughing at her dad's expression. Timmy started laughing and so did her mom.

"That was awesome Dad!" Cassie was still laughing and smoke kept coming out of his ears. He just got madder and madder until he stormed out of the room.

"Oh no. It seems we've taken it a little too far. You two stay here. I'm going to go check on your father."

As she walked out of the room, both Cassie and Timmy started laughing again. Soon, Cassie got tired and announced she wanted to sleep.

"Okay, Cass. I'll keep watch. Don't worry about monsters. I'll protect you." Timmy seemed to take this seriously.

Cassie nodded and started to fall asleep. She saw Timmy move his chair to the front of the cot and sat to look at the door.


	2. The Hephaestus Cabin

David

David couldn't be doing nothing. He had to be doing something to get his mind off Angie. He traveled a lot and drove all night. He thought he slept about three hours daily. He agreed with himself that he was sleep deprived. He started off in Los Angeles and stopped around Chicago. He thought of nine's penthouse and if it was still there. He was headed to New York. David made his way into New Jersey.

It was about a year since he spoke to his mother. Just a week after the incident in Indonesia. She had practically broken down and David had to stay with her for a few months. He even considered taking her with him, but she didn't want to waste his money, or so she said. He forced her to go to California at least with him. She packed her things and they departed from China.

Ever since the Mogs took Angie away from him, David was more and more emotional. Not necessarily _sad_ emotional. He got mad at random people and had to restrain himself from beating the heck out of them. He could literally rip them in half if he wanted to.

David's eyes got blurry and tears rolled down his cheeks. It was a good thing he could react faster than any human being and stopped half a mile away from the wreckage. David continued to drive and pulled over to the side of the road. He took his nearly empty backpack from the passenger seat and got out to inspect the wreckage. When he climbed over the pieces of metal, he saw a dark orange backpack. It was hidden under a burnt car seat he had to lift up. The outside had flecks of burnt fabric here or there but the inside was impeccable. Rummaging through the backpack, he found a mirror and makeup–which indicated a girl's backpack–school supplies, and a Greek mythology textbook.

He didn't know what he was thinking, but he took the book and slipped it into his backpack. He already knew everything there was to know about the Greeks. His dad had tested him on a bunch of other cultures and mythologies like the Romans, Egyptians, all the ancient people of South America, North America, Asia, etc.

As David was about to leave the site and walk back to his car, he noticed a small patch of dried blood on the street. He looked up the hill and wondered if there was some kind of house or cottage.

"I must be crazy," David muttered to himself as he ventured up the hill. When he reached the top, he saw a pine tree and with something that looked like a golden blanket. Little did he know that it was the Golden Fleece. Just as he was going to walk onto a path that seemed to lead into somewhere in the forest, a boy appeared from behind a tree.

"You're not one of those stupid fans, are you?" The boy half raised an eyebrow and seemed unamused.

David had no idea what he was talking about so he shook his head no. The boy was dressed in a blue t-shirt and jeans. He tried to look further into the forest but the boy was blocking him.

The boy seemed to perk up a little. "Then … you're one of us?"

"Um … I don't know." David was so confused he didn't know what to say.

"Well, you must be one of us. Or else, how would you have gotten here? This place is off any and every map. Come on in!"

The boy motioned David to walk forward. He did and felt something push on his skin. It was very weak, but it was still some kind of force field. David walked on like nothing had happened. He followed the boy who was practically frolicking around.

"I guess you don't get many visitors?"

"Oh, we get plenty. But they're just fans. There was this idiot guy who decided to write a book about us. His name's Rick Riordan, in case you still don't know what I'm talking about."

David now understood everything. That book was real. He had found camp half-blood. It was real. David hadn't noticed he had stopped walking. He shook his head and walked on with the boy. He couldn't help feeling nervous. He never thought a fictional book could be real. He pretended to be stupid and not know anything just to not get noticed.

"And this is the big house," said the boy, who was still talking. "Just walk right in and go to the first room to the left. That's where you'll see an orientation film."

David obliged and walked in. As soon as he saw her, he thought she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in the world. Then he shook the thought out of his head. _What am I thinking? I love Angie. Not some random girl I don't even know. But she's even more beautiful than Angie. What do I do?_

All the thoughts went through his head as he sat in a chair next to an old video projector. The girl glanced at David and went back to doing her thing with the orientation film.

David didn't pay attention to the film, just stared at the girl. He noticed she straightened up a little when she noticed him watching her. When the film ended, David got up and walked up to the girl. He was much taller than she was which gave him more confidence to speak.

"I'm David. You look like a girl with a beautiful name."

Of course, his flirting worked wonders. She smiled and blushed and answered with her name. Cassandra. "But you can call me Cassie."

David nodded and smiled. He could tell she liked him too. He felt butterflies in his stomach and wanted to get some air. He walked slowly out the door, constantly glancing back at Cassie.

Once outside, he felt great. He had goosebumps, but otherwise felt absolutely giddy. He hadn't met such a beautiful and charming girl in his life. He just about ran into a horse. It spread its wings and—wait. _Wings?_ David stumbled back and fell on the ground. Why couldn't he react faster?

_Woah, man! What's your problem? Oh well. He probably can't understand me anyway._ The horses thoughts seemed to echo in his head. David did his best to not show his confusion. _Horses can talk? No. It's a Pegasus. Cool._ David stood and tried to get closer but the Pegasus seemed angry at him. He backed up and looked for someone else to meet that wasn't an angry mythological animal. He walked to the dining pavilion and looked around. There was nobody there. A few guys playing basketball noticed him and invited him over. He jogged to them and they introduced themselves. Santiago: Hephaestus; Aaron: Hermes; and Michael: Apollo. "And you? What's your name? Godly parent?"

"David. And I'm undefined. I guess."

"Then you'll be bunking with us," said Aaron, who sounded excited. "Usually the people who come here are defined immediately. The one who aren't claimed by their parents bunk with the Hermes cabin."

David nodded and joined the guy's game. After a while, they were all laughing and playing basketball. David was abut to throw the ball to one of the guys on the court she he saw some people walking toward them from the direction of the big house.

"Hey," said Aaron, "isn't that Percy Jackson and Leo Valdez?"

"Yeah," Santiago responded. The guys stood straighter and David felt as if he should too. The guy with the straight black hair seemed to radiate with power. When David stood next to the guys, he saw who the two adults were. Percy and Leo. He remembered them from the book. _That's weird. Everything I know about this place is from a book._

"Santiago. Michael. Aaron. I just wanted to introduce myself properly to the new guy." Percy looked into David's eyes with such fierce, it made him stutter.

"Such an honor," he choked out.

"So you've heard of him. Hooray." The guy with curly brown hair seemed unamused.

"Oh, I've heard of you too, sir."

Leo seemed to lighten up a bit. "Sir. I like that. So who am I?"

"Mr. Valdez. Leo Valdez. You're a legend. So are you Mr. Jackson."

Leo and Percy looked at each other seriously and started laughing. _Wow,_ thought David. _These guys are goofballs even though they're almost forty._

"Nice to meet you," said Leo, who held out his hand for David to shake.

As soon as they touched, their hands burst into flames. Their hands stayed together and they looked up at each other in surprise. David took back his hand and extinguished the fire.

"Uh … sorry."

Leo's hand stayed frozen in the air on fire. After a minute if wide eyed standing, Leo said, with both hands engulfed in flames, "Yes! Another me!"

_Oh no. He thinks I'm part of the Hephaestus crew._

"I'll teach you everything I know. You'll be a legend, just like me!" Leo took David under his arm and started walking off with him.

"Ahem-full-of-himself!" Percy was joking around with the guys. They all laughed at his humor. David could tell Percy was following them.

"—and let's hope it doesn't explode again."

"What?" David wasn't listening to Leo until the exploding part.

"So that's pretty much a regular day in the Hephaestus cabin."

David nodded and pretended to know what the heck he was talking about. "So Mr. Valdez—"

"Please. Call me Leo."

"So Leo, where are we going?"

"Bunker 9. Oh, first we're going to the Hephaestus cabin to let you get to know the others. _Then_ Bunker 9."


	3. Percabeth

**Sorry I haven't updated for such a long time. I was preoccupied. So, here it is! Chapter 3.**

* * *

**Annabeth**

Annabeth was as worried as a mother could be. Her two children were in the least desirable place, or so she thought. It was the last place she wanted her children to visit.

Annabeth must've had a concerned face because Percy walked up to her on the porch of the big house and asked what was wrong.

"Nothing," responded Annabeth which practically sent up a little flag that said, _I'm upset._

"Now, Annabeth," said Percy with fake scolding, "when you say nothing, I know there's _something._"

"Really, it's nothing."

"Alright."

After a few seconds, Annabeth spoke. "I feel uncomfortable with the kids being here. I know this is the safest place in the world for us, but I'm not sure about the kids."

Percy nodded and looked at the strawberry fields. He and Annabeth were sitting on the steps. "I talked to Chiron," he said quietly.

"And? What did he say?"

"He … it doesn't matter anymore. It's too late."

"For what?"

Percy shook his head no. Annabeth remembered the prophecy revealed to them just a year after Cassandra was born. But Annabeth didn't want to remember about that day at the moment.

Annabeth touched Percy's arm and he looked at her. She smiled and said, "love you."

"Me too. Wise girl."

Annabeth smiled even more when Percy said her old nickname. _Seaweed brain,_ she thought.

"Been a while," said Percy. "We need to go out more."

Annabeth laughed. "Where did that thought come from?"

Percy shrugged. "I don't know. Just saying."

"Well, I'm free tonight."

"Really free." Percy laughed. "Hey, no curfew. We're adults."

"Maybe. _Do_ we have a curfew?"

Percy thought for a moment. "I really don't know. We could go for a walk on the beach."

Annabeth nodded and took Percy's arm. She rested her head on his shoulder and looked at the strawberry field. She watched a butterfly soar by and noticed it had colors she had never seen before. It was a kind of electric blue and black. It hadn't occurred to her it resembled the colors of a lightning bolt. It **had** occurred to Percy.

Percy sat upright. "Looks like Zeus is sending us a message."

Annabeth thought for a minute. "No. I don't think so. It's probably just a coincidence."

"If that's a coincidence, I just got struck by lightning."

"That's highly unlikely to happen."

"Exactly."

"Maybe Hephaestus. It could be a machine or something."

Percy turned and looked at Annabeth sarcastically. "Really? You really think Hephaestus sent us a _butterfly_ message?"

Annabeth shook her head no. She followed Percy's gaze to the butterfly who now laid motionless on a blade of grass.

"We really do need to get out more."

Percy nodded. He looked down at Annabeth who was smiling up at him. He smiled back. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I think so."

"Last one in is a rotten pomegranate!"

They took off running toward the lake. They were laughing and Annabeth was glad no one was around. As soon as they jumped, Percy took Annabeth by the waist and pulled her toward him. He kissed her just as their bodies splashed into the lake. Annabeth could feel Percy make an air bubble so that she could breathe.

They were sitting at the bottom of the lake which wasn't that deep. Annabeth watched Percy smile at her in his charming and goofy way. She smiled back and held his hand. He pulled her toward him and laid her on top of him. They were laying on the bottom now and Annabeth felt relaxed.

Annabeth laid her head down on Percy's chest and listened to him breathe. She could tell he was falling asleep and didn't think anything was wrong about it. They were just taking a nap at the bottom of a lake. She was about to fall asleep too, when she felt she couldn't breathe as well. She looked up and saw the air bubble was getting smaller. Percy wasn't focusing as much on it. Annabeth tried to wake him up but he just moved his head. Soon, she was forced to lay close to Percy.

"Percy! Wake up! Per—"

Water fell on them and Annabeth pushed against the floor to the surface. She gasped in air, trying to breathe. Percy surfaced a few seconds later. He held Annabeth's hand as she coughed up water.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to—"

"It's okay. You didn't even know what was happening."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

Annabeth wadded closer to Percy and let him hug her. He was so perfectly dry and Annabeth was soaking wet. Percy seemed to be sucking all the water out of Annabeth's clothes. Percy lifted Annabeth out of the water and then pulled himself out.

"You still want to go out?"

Annabeth shrugged. "Don't know. Have I forgiven you yet?"

Percy thought for a minute. "Yeah."

"Then sure."

Just then, Cassandra walked up to them. She was smiling and practically dancing around. Annabeth remembered their conversation just before she sat down on the front porch of the big house.

_"Hey, Mom? Can I trust you to keep a secret?"_

_ "Yeah, of course. Why?"_

_ "Okay. I just met this awesome guy and—"_

_ "A guy?"_

_ "Yes. What, I can't meet guys?"_

_ "I suppose."_

_ "Well, his name is David. He just got here at camp. He's so handsome and charming and … ahh!"_

Of course, Annabeth couldn't keep this piece of information away from Percy. It seemed she was made to tell Percy everything. He said he was going to "check out the so called David who was _handsome and charming_."

"Hello, Cassandra," said Percy.

"Hi, Daddy. Hi, Mom."

"Cassandra." Annabeth nodded.

"You mother told me about that guy you met—ow!"

Annabeth pinched Percy's arm, hard and looked him in the eyes. _Why?_

"Mom!"

Annabeth slouched down next to Percy and held his arm. "I just thought—"

"I thought I could trust you."

"You can. But you can trust your father too, right?"

"Yeah, but not about things like this!"

"Why not?" Percy spoke up.

"Because—well, it's the same thing with girl stuff. You don't want to hear me talking to you about my peri—"

"Okay! This conversation has gone far enough."

Annabeth almost laughed at Percy's interruption. He looked extremely uncomfortable and decided to stand. Annabeth stood a split second later.

"So … I met him." Percy crossed his arms in a very fatherly way. Annabeth couldn't help thinking how handsome he looked.

"You did?" Cassandra lightened up a bit.

"He's okay. I don't really _know_ him, though. He's just another John Doe."

"He's not a John Doe, Dad. He's David."

"Do you even know his last name?"

Cassandra shook her head no. "But I'll ask him."

Annabeth nodded and looked at Percy. He was looking at Cassandra, who was walking off. She took Percy's arm and he looked down at her. She smiled up at her husband.

"How 'bout that walk?"

Percy smiled and took Annabeth's hand which was on his arm. Percy steered them toward the beach. Even though she had been with Percy most of her life, Annabeth felt giddy, just like she did on their first real date.


	4. Old Friends and Questionable Self-Pride

**Voila! Chapter four!**

* * *

David****

David felt excited even though he knew everything he was seeing was from a fictional book. They walked toward a cabin with a hammer on it. Hephaestus.

"Welcome to the Hephaestus cabin, where all your wildest ideas are expressed and are never laughed at. Unless, of course, it was meant to be funny." Leo glanced around the room and saw a some guys laugh.

David waved at the few people in the cabin. Santiago, who was smiling like crazy, a girl holding a wicked blade, and a few guys standing around a table, tinkering with spare parts from what used to be a clock. As soon as Leo averted his attention from them and to another part of the room, there came a small explosion from the table with the dismantled clock on it.

"Hey," Leo said, "what did I say about explosions?"

"Only in the workshop," the five of them said in unison.

Leo led David to a nearby bunk and let him sit down. All the boys surrounded him to meet their new brother.

"Well, David," Leo said, "show us what you can do."

David could tell he wanted him to show them his fire. Instead, he stood and walked up to the table with the clock. He looked at the pieces for a minute and assembled them in his mind. When he picked up one piece, he took another. He put them together quickly. Then another. And another. Soon he had fourteen pairs of pieces stuck together. All different. One by one, he took the pieces and put them together.

"Wow."

"That's cool."

David placed the machinery on the table and let the other kids marvel at it. Its wings moved slowly and lifelike. Its antennae moved around, as if inspecting the atmosphere. It flew off and broke down after a few seconds. The pieces scattered all over the floor and the others stared at David.

"A butterfly?" David was afraid he'd disappointed Leo.

"Um … I guess."

"Impressive," said the girl. "If it had a better engine, it would've gone farther."

Everyone nodded and agreed. They all spoke at once, suggesting different ways to improve David's contraption. Soon, they started arguing with each other, kind of like a debate.

"If he replaced the wing joints—"

"No! They were fine. He should've fixed the engine and then the—"

David felt Leo's hand on his shoulder and turned. Leo smiled and motioned him toward the door. David looked back at the group and looked back at Leo. He was already at the door.

"So … off to Bunker 9?"

Leo laughed. "You're looking forward to that, yeah?"

"I guess."

"You sure do guess a lot."

"I guess."

They were walking into forest and David noticed it was starting to get dark. "Um, shouldn't we go back to camp? It's getting dark and I don't want to be late to dinner on my first day."

"Don't worry about it. You'll be back in no time."

_Yeah,_ thought David. _No_ time. _We'll probably be down there until midnight if he's going to explain everything he knows._

David was being very careful not to send any _accidental_ messages to other people. It was very hard for him, because he felt weak in this atmosphere. There was something about the barrier that worried him. He was allowed in, but by who? He wasn't a half-blood or a monster for practice and games. Why would he be let in? Just as he was pondering this, they arrived at a dead end. It was a large, flat slab of rock.

"Do you know how it works?"

"Um, sorta?"

"Well, do you or not?"

David shook his head no.

"All you have to do is put your hand on the wall. The door does the rest."

David did as Leo said and the wall broke out into intricate fire patterns along the sides and also in the middle. The rock moved away and a vast cave revealed itself to David and Leo.

Smiling as he was walking in, Leo motioned for David to follow him. David followed him and the door closed silently behind him. David turned instinctively and was about to sprint out when he reminded himself he was a Half-blood and not a Lorian.

Leo turned toward David with his arms outstretched in a kind gesture. "Welcome to Bunker 9."

As David walked forward, he looked around and was astonished by how many impressive machines and systems there were. There were so many hydraulic systems, machinery, even something that looked like a nuclear chamber.

David almost ran to it when he saw the wall of tattered papers. Instead he walked calmly to the wall and examined each one of the papers. They were all careful and intricate drawings and to him it looked like it took at least a week to draw each one. They were all signed at the bottom left corner. _Leo Valdez_. And atop all the drawings was a big banner that said _The Argo II_.

"Wow."

David turned to see Leo admiring his own work. He had taken down a tarp and uncovered a dragon's head. _Festus. I missed you buddy._ David could hear Leo's thoughts.

"Festus?"

"Yeah. Pretty amazing, don't you think?"

David nodded and looked up at the roof. He saw a big banner that displayed _The Argo II_ in bold letters. There was a loud buzz and David looked at Leo.

"Reyna."

Leo walked over to a monitor and pressed a button. Reyna showed up looking straight into the camera. Leo flinched like he was just slapped. He was probably going to be soon.

"Leo, how could you do this to me?"

"Reyna, I—"

"I don't care. You can't just leave like that. At least say goodbye. For Gods sake, you didn't even call for a week!"

"Sorry," said Leo in a small voice.

"Now let me in. Now."

Leo pressed another button and turned around. David turned as well and watched an angry Reyna storm past David and to Leo. David expected her to slap Leo.

"Reyna—hmph!"

Leo looked as surprised as anyone could possibly be. Reyna was still glued to Leo's lips and was hugging him around the neck. Her feet were barely touching the floor since Leo was leaning back. His hands were at his sides, with both eyes wide open.

Reyna pulled away and cried into Leo's shirt. Only then did Leo react and hug her. He rested his head on hers and looked at David. Leo smiled and raised his eyebrows at him. David felt he was invading their personal space so he backed up and sat in a chair.

Leo whispered something in Reyna's ear that even David couldn't hear. _Seriously, what is it with my powers?_

Reyna looked up at Leo and dried her eyes. She straightened her shirt and hair before turning to look at David. She stared at him in a way David never expected. Reyna's eyes were soft and kind. Not at all like Rick Riordan described in his books.

Even though she was shorter than Leo and her eyes didn't say anything about being strict and roman-like, her posture was perfect and she seemed to radiate power.

"Hello. My name is Reyna."

"David." He held out the _a _in his name. He was mystified by her beauty. He shook his head and approached them.

_What is it with me and thinking all these women are beautiful?_ David was so nervous he actually said his thoughts out loud. Although he muttered it under his breath, Leo definitely heard him. He got mad and practically had steam coming out of his ears. One of his hands caught fire in his anger.

"Keep your eyes off my lady. Got it?" He spoke through clenched teeth.

"Got it." Leo had cornered David against some controls.

Their faces were inches away from each other and David felt extremely uncomfortable. _I should've kept my mouth shut._ Again, he spoke his thoughts.

"Yeah. You're right."

"Leo! Leave him alone! He's just a kid!" Reyna was walking up behind Leo and gently touched his back.

Leo retreated, still looking at David murderously. He turned to look at Reyna and grinned at her. _Huh. Why didn't she slap me today? And why was she crying? She never cries. What's going on?_

Leo's thought echoed in David's head. David stood straight and adjusted his shirt. He looked down at his attire and decided he was not dressed properly to be at a camp. Much less Camp Half-Blood. Reyna whispered something to Leo and he turned to look at David.

"Um, David? Could you step outside for a moment?"

* * *

Please review!


	5. Communication

**Hello all you wonderful people that read my stories! I love you all. Sorry I hadn't uploaded this story for a long time. Anyway, feast your eyes on part V. **

**Timmy**

"So … which cabin do I sleep in?"

"You can sleep in the Athena cabin or the Poseidon cabin. Or you could sleep with us in the Big House."

Timmy looked back and forth between his parents and wondered if his bed was going to be soft. Suddenly, he heard someone's voice in his head.

_Hey boss, you in there? I got a job for you._

Timmy's dad sighed. "Seriously, Blackjack? Now?"

_Yeah. I'm hungry. And thirsty. And I want a sugar cube. I know you always got them on you._

"Just go away."

_No way!_

"Blackjack?"

Percy turned and looked surprised to see his son speak. "Daddy, why does he want a sugar cube?"

_Dude! He's talking like I'm not here!_

"You're not here. You're outside." Timmy looked out the window when he spoke.

_You—alright. You got me there._

"Timmy," said Percy. "You can hear Blackjack?"

Timmy nodded shyly and was surprised when his dad picked him up and spun him around the room. He was laughing and Timmy was just surprised.

"He can hear Blackjack! He's just like me!" Percy kept hugging his son and Timmy felt like he couldn't breathe. He pushed off of his father and landed with both feet on the ground. He half ran to his mother and hid behind her legs. She laughed and pulled Timmy up and carried him.

"Annabeth! He's just like me! I wonder if he can breathe under water."

"Breathe under water?"

Percy nodded rapidly and was practically jumping up and down. "We can go swimming and—"

"No."

Percy's happy fun moment was over.

"But why?" He sounded like a whiny little kid.

"I will not let you risk our child's life just because you want to try something out."

Timmy's attention was stolen from his parents when he heard a horse whinny. He looked out the window and saw a black stallion right outside. He slipped out of his mother's arms and walked out the door.

"Pony!" Timmy yelled in delight when he came face to face with the stallion.

_Woah, little buddy. Calm yourself!_

"Pretty pony!"

"Hey, Blackjack! Meet my son, Timmy. Timmy, Blackjack."

_Your **son**? You had a **son**?_

"Hey, what can I say? I'm thirty-eight years old."

_And … he can understand me?_

"I can, I can, I can!"Timmy was petting Blackjack's neck fur.

_Woah, little man. A little too friendly. Ooo. A little to the right. Lower. Right there. Aaaaah._

Timmy was scratching Blackjack's neck and he lowered himself enough to let Timmy scratch in just the right place. Blackjack fell to the ground in utter delight. His hooves waved in the air as Timmy climbed on top of blackjack and scratched his tummy.

_Wow! No one's scratched my underside in ages! So. Itchy._ Timmy was laughing really loudly and so was Percy.

"What in Hades?" Annabeth emerged from the big house to see what was going on.

_So. Nice. Okay, kid. That's enough. No. Stop! That tickles! Stop! Stop!_

Blackjack whinnied as if he were laughing. Everyone was laughing and Timmy was scratching with both his hands and feet. The horse spread its wings and Timmy didn't think it was weird at all.

_Get off! Please! It's too much!_

Timmy decided he had finished what he started and got off. Blackjack rested for a minute before turning and standing. _Can I talk to you like this?_

_Sure can, little bro. I think you can with The Boss, too._

_The Boss?_

_He means me_. Timmy heard his father's voice in his head just like he could hear Blackjack._ I kinda saved his sorry hide a long time ago._

"Cool!" Timmy couldn't hold in all his excitement. "Daddy, can we go swimming?"

"Um … ask your mother." He looked nervous and kind of shy.

"Mommy?"

"Only if I can go with you."

"Yay!"

Annabeth smiled and went inside the big house. A few minutes later, she came out wearing flip flops and a kind of short dress above her knees. Timmy ran inside just after Annabeth came out. He picked up a towel and slipped out of his regular clothes and into his trunks.

"Daddy! Daddy! I'm ready!"

Timmy was not at all surprised to see his parents kissing. They seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Blackjack was kind of staring at them, but it was hard to tell because he was a horse. Timmy walked up to Blackjack and was close to touching his nose, when he snorted Timmy's hand away.

_Wassup?_

Percy opened his eyes and pulled away from Annabeth. He held her arms as he spoke to Timmy.

"You ready buddy?"

"I am."

"Okay. Just give me a second and I'll be ready too."

Timmy asked kindly if he could climb onto Blackjack's back. _Please?_

_Alright. Just watch the wings._

Timmy carefully and strategically jumped onto the horse's back and hugged his neck. Timmy could hear Blackjack chuckle in his head. If horses could chuckle.

_Hey, little boss, tell your mom I'm taking you for a lift._

"Mommy, Blackjack says he's taking me for a lift."

"Alright. Just be careful. Blackjack, don't drop him."

_Yes ma'am._

"Yes ma'am," repeated Timmy.

_Hang on tight, little boss._

Timmy gripped Blackjack's neck as he lifted them into the air. He could feel the horse's power and muscles under him. They were twenty feet into the air and Timmy could see his mother looking up at him. He heard the door of the big house open and close. Percy looked up at Timmy and smiled.

_Have fun,_ heard Timmy from his father.

Timmy waved down at them and urged Blackjack to move forward. He obliged and soon they were headed toward Long Island Sound. He was so excited when they were hovering over the water twenty feet above sea level, he almost fell. Thankfully, Blackjack had a cat's reflexes. Or did all horses react like that? _Hmm._

Timmy was lost in thought and so was Blackjack, since he could hear everything Timmy thought. Neither of them were expecting the random gust of wind that tossed Timmy aside like a dry leaf in Fall.

He plunged into the water and he couldn't see Blackjack anymore.

**I hope the Blackjack and Timmy part with the scratching wasn't too wierd. Was it? Please review!**


	6. Babies and Español

**Hello. I'm really sorry. I've only now realized my horribly INCREDIBLY awful mistake. I let you a cliff hanger! I now realize I got you right in the feels. (EVIL LAUGHTER) That was my plan the entire time. Jk. I wouldn't to such an evil thing to you, coughcoughcpughTARTARUScoughcoughcoughPERCYANDANNA BETHcoughcoughcoug.**

**Sorry. I just had the worst coughing fit. Teehee. Now enjoy this new chapter. **

**David**

David nodded and turned to leave when his powers kicked in again. He could hear everything perfectly. David kept walking and wondered how long his powers would stay intact. Remembering that he spoke his thoughts, he covered his mouth with his hands. Thank goodness he didn't speak.

"Leo?"

"Yes, my queen?"

"I … I need to tell you something. I think you should sit down."

"What? What is it?"

David couldn't restrain his curiosity and creeped around the nuclear chamber to still be able to hear their conversation.

"Um … remember that I told you I was pregnant?"

"Yes. Oh my Gods, what happened?"

"Nothing! Really, everything is okay."

"Oh. You really scared me for a minute. So what is it about the baby?"

"Not baby. _Babies._"

Leo paused for a minute, speechless. Then he started laughing. Reyna was laughing too. From the sound of her voice, David could tell she was crying.

"How many?"

"Three."

"Wow. We're having triplets."

"Yeah."

After a minute of what David imagined of Leo's admiring of Reyna's abdomen, Leo said, "I love you."

"I do too."

"Can I bring David back in?"

"Sure."

David could hear Leo walk toward the door, so he turned invisible and sped outside. Just as Leo opened the door, David rushed past him. He made himself visible again under the shade of a large tree. Leo called his name and he stepped out from under the tree.

"You can come back in now."

David nodded and followed Leo inside. He saw Reyna and she smiled at him. He smiled back and couldn't help glancing at her middle section. It was a small lump, and not in a bad way. She looked extremely happy. Glowing.

"You two should go back to camp soon. Dinner should be served in a bit. And you know how irritated those harpies get when the campers are late."

Leo saluted Reyna with his hand to his forehead and quickly shot it down. Reyna laughed and pointed to the door.

"Okay. See you later, Reyna." Leo rolled the _r_ in her name. He turned around and pressed a button that opened the door to Bunker 9.

She waved and said goodbye to David. He watched her go as any teenage boy would, with their perverted little brains. David didn't even notice he was doing it, but he was staring directly at Reyna's derrière. Of course, Leo saw this and waited until the last second so that his wife wouldn't hear him screaming at David.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Leo started speaking Spanish and what David assumed was curse words. Since he was in his rapid-fire mode, so were his hands. Little sparks and flames came off and landed on the ground next to him. He raised one hand, still speaking rapid Spanish, and sent a few burning ashes into David's shirt.

"Okay. This has gone far enough." David was getting mad at Leo for getting mad at him. He lit his hands on fire too and tried to make them tall and bright.

"¿_Ah, quieres pelear? ¡Anda, pues, pega me!"_ David translated this as, _Oh, want fight? Hit me!_

"Um, _no quiero pelear. Sólo amigos._" David spoke with his affected American accent which only made Leo laugh.

"Ha! _El gringo quiere hablar español. No puede, pobrecito! Hay que pedir le a su mamá que le enseñé mejor! Tarado."_

David really didn't understand this and only caught words like "puede," and "mamá." He tried to hear Leo's thoughts, but they were all in Spanish too.

"Stop!" David couldn't take it anymore. He pushed Leo away and sent him flying back. Everything got quiet except for the fwoosh of his hands' flames.

"_Como hicis_—how did you do that?" Leo was stunned and lying on the floor next to his giant computer.

"I … " David didn't know how to answer. He didn't trust Leo enough to tell him the truth about himself. For Gods' sake, they met today.

"Who are you, really?"

_Uh oh_, thought David. _He's onto me._

"I really can't tell you."

"Oh, yes you can. And I'll make you tell me."

Leo walked up to David with his fist in flames. "Won't work."

"Why the hell not?"

"Fire resistant."

"Damn it." Leo lowered his hand in frustration.

For a Half-Blood, he sure liked to use mortal words. As David's mind was still pondering the subject of Leo's vocabulary, Leo swung his fist at David. He reacted quickly, and ended up behind Leo.

"See, this is exactly what I am talking about. Not even someone from the Ares cabin could react that quickly. You started moving before I even lifted my arm."

David swallowed nervously and looked down at his feet. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me." Leo crossed his arms and stood firmly in front of David.

"Well … "

**So, how did you like this beautiful chapter? That's right, you'll have to wait for the next chapter to see what happened to Timmy. Hahahahahahahahahahahaha. (EVIL LAUGHTER)**


	7. Overly Protective Parents

**Hello once again audience! (I've been watching Tobuscus, sorry that intro is not mine, all credit goes to Tobuscus.) Sorry I haven't updated in a really ****_really _****long time, but today, you are in for a treat. That's right, I've uploaded not one, but TWO chapters today. So you'd better appreciate all my hard work. Nomy its time to read more about Timmy and something else I'm too nice to reveal too early. I'm also rather evil for putting it there, but I suppose it's too late. Oh well. Please review!**

**Timmy**

Timmy held his breath for as long as he could. He was an excellent swimmer. Unfortunately, the water seemed to pull on him that day. He kept going deeper and deeper until his feet touched the soft, muddy bottom. He really couldn't hold his breath any longer so he breathed in water.

Timmy thought he was dead. He didn't know much about drowning, but he did know if you swallowed too much water while you were under water, you would probably drown. And drowning meant death. And death meant darkness and nothingness forever.

He opened his eyes and expected to see darkness, but could only see dark, murky water. _Water_. He was still in the lake. No death.

"Is that a yay or a huh?" Timmy's voice sounded hollow and echoey underwater.

_Blackjack? Are you there?_

_ Oh, thank the Gods! You're alive!_

_ I think I am._

_ Well, get out of there! I started to panic and almost flew back to camp._

_ Don't tell Mommy._

_ Don't worry, little boss. This horse's lips are sealed._

Timmy kicked his legs out of the muddy bottom. He pushed himself upward and toward the surface. He popped out and breathed in air. He was breathing normally. Still alive.

"Timmy!"

Timmy turned to his mother's faint voice. She was on the shore. She sounded distressed. Timmy noticed that land was half a mile away. He could only see his parents as little silhouettes standing on the shore.

"Hi Mommy!"

He didn't now how he did it, but Timmy popped out of the water and jumped onto Blackjack, who was hovering over Timmy the whole time. All he knew was that he had a tugging sensation in his stomach.

"Let's go, Blackjack," said Timmy once he got on the Pegasus.

_Sure thing, little boss._

Soon, they were landing next to Timmy's parents on the shore. As soon as his feet hit the sand, Annabeth, his mom, surged forward and hugged Timmy.

"Oh, Timmy. I was so worried about you! You were in the middle of the ocean!"

"Mommy, I was with Blackjack. We had fun! Right, Blackjack?"

_Right, little buddy. Lots of fun._

Percy could sense the hint of nervousness in Blackjack's thoughts. _You dropped him, didn't you?_

After a moment of silence, Blackjack answered. _Yes. But he's like you, boss. He can breathe under water!_

Percy seemed to lighten up a bit, but stayed composed as if nothing had happened. Other than the fact that his son's head just came out of the water half a mile from the shore.

"Oh, thank the gods you're okay." Annabeth was still inspecting Timmy as any concerned mother would do.

It surprised him to see his mother so worried about him. Was he really that important? Timmy pushed the thought out of his head as his eyes focused on a small figure coming their way. He took Annabeth's hands gently from his face and told her he was fine. He looked back at the silhouette and saw it was approaching fast. His mother turned to follow Timmy's gaze and and let out a little gasp. She started to stand and gathered her son in her arms.

Percy seemed to see the shape for the first time. "Is that—but we—" He stumbled over his words. Seemingly organizing his thoughts, Percy looked to his wife. "It can't be. We already have a prophecy to worry about. What if it's about—"

"No," whispered Timmy's mother. "Don't say things like that."

They all remained silent as the figure—Timmy saw to be a woman surrounded by green smoke—and Percy came closer to his wife and son and hugged them. Timmy had started to get nervous and scared. Anything that made his father, a strong and brave man who never seemed to be at a loss for words, stutter, then that thing must've been pretty serious. As the woman came closer, Timmy saw that she was moving her legs, but her body floated in the green smoke that surrounded her.

She stopped when she was about six feet away. Timmy wasn't sure what he was expecting. But the woman opened her mouth and out came a smoky green snake, slithering through the air to surround him and his parents with the smoke. He turned in his mother's arms and buried his face in her neck. He whispered into her ear, "Mommy, I'm scared."

She hugged him tighter and said nothing in return. That was when an odd voice filled the air.

_Three young fledglings seek for land_

_ Find a diamond in the sand_

_ Each their powers overcome_

_ Earth and Lorien will be one._

The green snake slithered back into the woman's mouth and it closed shut. As the smoke cleared, Timmy saw her eyes close and her body limp to the sand. He pushed himself off of his mother and dashed to the woman. His father arrived next to him and they both looked at her face. All was eerily silent, even the waves seemed to stop crashing.

"Rachel," said Percy. "Rachel, are you alright?"

Slowly, she opened her eyes. She looked up at Timmy and his father with a puzzled expression. "Percy … what happened?"

With a grim voice he said, "You came out here and gave us a prophecy."

Immediately she sat up. Timmy was knocked back and lay down on the soft, warm sand. Rachel looked frightened.

"Oh gods. What did I say?"

Percy was about to speak when Timmy blurted out the lines first. His gray eyes were grazing the blue sky, searching for white wisps of clouds. "_Three young fledglings seek for land, find a diamond in the sand, each their powers overcome, Earth and Lorien will be one._"

Rachel and Percy stared at him as he sat up. He looked from her to his father and back again. Timmy felt confused, though he knew the words had some meaning.

"Who are you?" asked Timmy, his gaze turned to the woman that had mysteriously approached them on the beach.

"I am Rachel. The Oracle of Apollo."

**Timmy's a little smart for his age, isn't he? Too smart? Too dumb? Please review! Next chapter, a bit of an explanation from David to Leo. **


End file.
